Her Existence
by luis789
Summary: The quest for verifying Dizzy's origins continue... A slice-of-life look on the events between Ky and Dizzy after the events of GGAC . Rated M for obvious reasons.


**A/N: My first GG fic, and a daring lemon one at that! This is done in accordance to a biological essentialist's POV. (In other words: everything, even sex, is dictated not by reason or attitude, but biology, which explains Ky and Dizzy's slight OOC-ness) Do not read if you do not agree to such view. Also, like protocol states, I swear that I do not own any of the characters of GG, including its canon story thereof. I also do not own the copyright of "The Little Prince" by Saint-Exupery. Credits to those who deserve it.**

**Well, if all formalities are settled, please R&R, and hope you appreciate the fic. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Her Existence**

**PART I**

"_Well, this is… not what I expected."_

Ky Kiske, former leader of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights, currently working as a notable officer of the IPF, known for his excellent skill in battle and his trademark gentlemanly attitude, is suddenly pulled down in a dire situation. No, it's not another Gear battle to the death, although it can be called that way, for a certain blue-haired gear is involved in this, and it may be the greatest threat that this good man has ever encountered in his whole life.

He is currently lying on top of Dizzy. By accident. And not his intention.

Dizzy came with Ky in order to find out who she really is. Ky offered the suggestion, so she gladly accepted it. Ky then decides to start off by teaching her the basics. Dizzy is just three, although she looks around 16 to 18 due to her Gear qualities, so he figured that would be the best course of action. And this plan has been going on for several weeks now. Dizzy is, surprisingly for Ky, a relatively fast learner. She has leaned basic arithmetic and reading faster than an intelligent person of her age. And she became much more inquisitive too, in other extents.

It all started on a regular day.

"Ky-san, I have a question." Dizzy said. She sat down next to Ky.

"What may that be?" Ky replied.

"Where do human babies come from?"

"Well, they come when two people hav- WHAT?" Ky exclaimed, somehow reacting later than usual on that particular question. Maybe it took him a while to process it.

"When they have what?" Dizzy continued, apparently due to her curiosity being aroused.

"Uhmm, before that, what made you ask that question anyway?"

"Well, I just realized that, since I'm not fully a gear, I may just know how I came into this world, how _Okaa-san_ gave birth to me." By _Okaa-san_, she was talking about Justice, the deceased former Commander Gear, her mother.

"_Well, she is curious after all, so I guess it won't hurt."_ Ky thought. _"But I'll have to tell in terms she would understand. Don't want it to go too lewd, after all. I may be a servant of God, but I'm still… vulnerable when it comes to "that" topic." _He looked at Dizzy. Her long blue hair neatly placed on her shoulders, her face that mirrors curiosity and beauty, her white and soft chest partially peeking through the opening of her black blouse, her long legs. In short, he's checking her out.

"Ky-san, why are you looking at me like that? Is there something in my chest, or in my legs?" She looks through her neckline, and her legs just in queue with that line, to the surprise of Ky. It seems his "innocent" voyeurism was caught.

"_Yabe, she noticed… Uwaa, why did I have to do that? I have to be more careful on where I look."_

Of course, his body says the opposite of his mind. He observes her as she tries to find out what that "something" is. She looked at her legs, revealing the opening on her neckline, giving Ky a clear vision of her breasts.

"_She's wearing nothing underneath! Damn you Johnny, what do you teach your girls? But then again, she really has big brea--Oh crap, I have to stop doing this!"_

Yes. He clearly has to do something about this, or his gentlemanly attitude will be destroyed completely. Whether that is good or bad depends on Ky himself.

"Okay, I'll go back to answering." Phase 1 of his plan for, let's say, "Purification". Dizzy, as he said that line, stood back straight.

"_Good, at least that would hold for a while"_

"You see, when a boy loves a girl, and they decide to stay together for eternity, they… do something to express their love." Ky starts off, tactfully picking the right words to use.

"And what may that be?"

"Well, it's… something I'm not supposed to be mentioning right now, uhmm, i-it is for people who love each other, after all, hehe…" Ky faltered, trying to evade the question. So much for tactful word usage, but the wavering part kicked in strangely fast.

"Ahh, so a particular action is done by lovers to create a child. I have to take note of this." Dizzy said, pondering in the newfound _knowledge _she acquired. "Can you tell me what that action is?"

"Well, it involves a few body movements…" Ky said in a sound a little more than a whisper, looking away from her.

"You seem really nervous, Ky-san. Is there something troubling you?" Dizzy asked, inching a little closer to him. "Do you have a fever?" She stood up, and made contact with his forehead using her own.

"_A-ano_, Dizzy, what are you doing?"Ky stammered, obviously taken aback on the sudden closeness of her face to his.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5…" Dizzy counts

Her face near his. His eyes looking at hers. Her lips, well, the distance can be inferred. Ky can only be frozen. Even in that state, a sudden rush of heat went to his head. Sure, he had made contact with several foreheads and other body parts during the Crusades, for battle or support purposes, but this is, for him, entirely different. Close contact fostered by her concern of his condition.

"8, 9, 10." Dizzy stops. "You do not have a fever, although it suddenly felt warmer when I counted 6. I think you're fine." She says with a smile.

"Oh. So you just took my temperature, using your own as a basis." Ky said.

"_Hai_, I do that all the time with May, April and the others when we feel sick."

"Sounds like you all are close to each other."

"Yes, I love them after all."

He can only smile as she said that. Dizzy and her cheerful attitude, made her all the more beautiful to Ky's eyes. He has taken a liking to her after all, so it's natural.

"_I just wish you'd love me too."_ Ky said, again in a whisper.

"_Nn_, you were saying something, Ky-san?" Dizzy said

"No, it's nothing." Ky stood up. "Well, if I'm correct, it is my turn to cook our lunch. I have to start now."

"_Matte_, Ky-san, I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"If I love May, April and the others, can I do that _action_ you were saying to them, and have a baby?" She asks _innocently_.

BLAG! Ky found himself talking to a wall as he heard that. Maybe it was because he was careless due to the sudden rush of that question to his brain, or he was trying to prevent his mind to visualize a girl-to-girl act.

"Two girls… don't make a baby…." Ky replied, his face still on the wall.

"Ky-san! _Daijyobu desuka?_ You don't seem like yourself today." She rushed to the wall where Ky planted his face on. "You must be really tired from all the work you are done, I think you need to rest."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just a little… surprised about your question." Ky said as he composed himself. "And yeah, banging your head on the wall definitely hurts."

Dizzy laughs. "_Baka_" She went near his forehead, and kissed it.

"_O-Oi_! Dizzy?" Ky stood back, blushing.

"Hehe, now it feels better, right?" Dizzy says. "May does that to me back then when I get hurt. Well, just call me in my room if lunch is ready, _ne_? And we'll be having French lessons afterward, just like how it was scheduled."

"R-Right, please don't forget about it." Ky said, still not over the kiss part.

"_Hai!_ _Mata ne, _Ky-san!" And then Dizzy skipped happily to her said location.

As she went to her room, a great deal of satisfaction was felt by Dizzy.

"_I didn't know teasing him about those things were fun! And I actually kissed him! I think that means I love him too…"_

…

…

…

…

**PART II**

Lunch went on like the usual lunches they have. They ate, they talked and they laughed. Moving time forward, after the post-lunch arrangements, the two proceed on the study room to start Dizzy's French lessons. They are staying in Paris after all, Ky's hometown, so she needs to learn their language, if ever English fails them. After all, speaking the language spoken by the people living in it is much easier for the people living in it to understand them. Saves them the trouble of translation, right?

"Okay then, shall we start?" Ky said.

"_Hai!_ What do I need to do?" Dizzy asked.

"Well, you do know the basic pronunciations of this language. This time, you are going to apply it. You are going to read aloud this book." He then gives her a book entitled "The Little Prince"

"It is written by Antoine de Saint-Exupery, an author who lived in the 20th century. It was a popular children's tale about a pilot who crashed his plane and met a prince, who came from a star." Ky discussed.

"Sounds really nice!" Dizzy gleefully exclaims. "So where do I start?"

Ky instructs her to read certain parts of the story. She reads through them fluently.

"_Sugoi_, Dizzy. You are getting good at this." Ky praised.

"It is because of you, Ky-san. You are a really good teacher." Dizzy said, returning the praise.

"Well, then, for your last test, can you translate this paragraph?" Ky points at the certain paragraph he was talking about. Dizzy read it, and then started to blush.

"_Ano_, Ky-san, can you… translate this? It's kind of… hard." Dizzy asked.

Ky goes near her, for Dizzy is holding the book. The moment his skin makes contact with her, a sudden shock goes to Ky, with a blush.

"_Why do I, feel this way around her? Sure, I've taken a liking to her, but I've been doing this since she came here. How come this only happens now? Is it because of that kiss a while back? Or is it something else?" _He looks at her blushing face_. "Is she embarrassed when I'm this close to her, or am I offending her by doing so?"_

"I'm sorry, I think I am a little too close to you." Ky said.

"_Iie_, it's fine" Dizzy said. "_I like it better this way._" Dizzy _thought_.

He looks to parts lower than her face. Her cleavage slightly shown by her blouse was the first stop.

"_My arm is almost touching it, and I can see her breasts from here. Yabe, I'm doing it again. Must. Divert. Attention! But where? Then again, those things look so sof--Kamisama, help me overcome this temptation! Damn it, look somewhere else, Ky Kiske!"_

He then looks lower. This time, it was her legs, her thighs covered in her skirt.

"_I have to admit, she is really tall for a girl, and her legs are as white as snow. And I wonder what is inside that skirt? Damn it! I'm slowly losing control! This is bad, This is B-A-D BAD!"_

Let's go to Dizzy's point of view.

On the first part of Ky's "checking":

"_He really likes looking there, does h_e? _Does that mean she finds my body attractive? Kyaa!! He finds me attractive! Wait, Johnny said looking at that place is "bad", but I just can't see him as a pervert. He never did anything to me, and he protects me when I'm in danger. What does this mean?"_

On the second part of Ky's "checking":

"_Now he looks lower. Did he notice that I was looking? Or did he realize that it is bad? Yeah, that must be it, but I didn't really mind at all when he was looking. My legs are no exception, he can look at them for as long as he can! Wait, that's wrong! Mou, what's wrong with me? I have to do something about this."_

Let's go back to the default view:

"_Ano,_ Ky-san/Dizzy" they said in unison.

"You first, Dizzy." Ky suggested

"Uhmm, thank you." Dizzy said. "_Ano_, can you translate the paragraph for me now?"

"_Nice diversionary tactic, Dizzy!"_ was the only thing that was in Ky's mind. Apparently that will help him go over his "sins".

"Uhh, sure. Please move the book in my direction." With that, Dizzy moved to the right, closer to Ky, granting him vision of the book, and closer contact with his body. Ky can only try and endure the trials he is currently undergoing.

"It goes… If someone loves a flower, of which just one single blossom grows in all the millions and millions of stars, it is enough to make him happy just to look at the stars. He can say to himself: 'Somewhere, my flower is there…'" Ky finished.

"Do you think that is what love means, Ky-san?" Dizzy asks.

"Uhh, love is something even I cannot define. I'm sorry." Ky answers.

"For me it is." Dizzy leans closer to Ky, and gives him a kiss on the lips.

"_O-Oi_! Dizzy!" Ky exclaims.

"Wow, the same exact reply you gave me when I kissed your forehead." Dizzy points out.

"_Ch-Chigau_, it's your imagination" Ky said, looking away, in desperation to hide his crimson face. "Anyways, do you also do that back there?"

"Not really, no." Dizzy replied.

"T-then, please, don't _just_ do that. It makes me… vulnerable…" Ky's attempts on concealment failed. Anyone would notice a bright red tint in his face right now.

"Hehe, no wonder I came to love you. You are so cute when you are embarrassed."

Ky was, for the nth time, shocked. The thing she said is tantamount to a_ kokuhaku_ (confession). But she may have done that back at the Mayship too, so he decides to not go over himself and confirm.

"As a friend, right?" The pain he felt as he said that.

"_Iia desu! _I love you more than anyone in this world!"

Ky was stunned. At that moment, Dizzy realized what she just said.

"_Did I just tell him that I love him??"_

And now, her face suddenly puffed red.

"_Kyaa! _Don't look at my face, its embarrassing!" She said, covering her face with her hands.

Ky stared at her face. He gave out a laugh.

"_Mou, Hidoi desu!_" Dizzy said embarrassingly.

"_Baka_, why cover your face? You are so cute when you are embarrassed." He then goes near her and placed her hands down. "No wonder I came to love you more."

"Came to, love me more?"

"Yeah, like I said." He let his fingers intertwine with hers, placing them in front of them both. "If I look at you, all my worries disappear. You are that one flower that made me look to the stars. You are the single blossom that makes me happy once I look up at the sky full of stars. You are really, really special to me. So yes, that paragraph awhile ago can mean love. I never realized it until this moment came."

Now it's Ky's turn for self realization of his action.

"_I can't believe I was able to say those… awkward lines!"_

Dizzy was taken aback. It may be because of karma, but what kind of girl would not be surprised if the man she loved confessed his feelings for her?

"_Yokatta ne…_" Tears started welling on her eyes "I really am. I loved your smile, your presence, your chivalry, everything about you. How you protected me, how you express concern for me, it just, made you very special. My love for you is very different from the love I feel for my friends. "

"How… different, exactly?" Ky asked, still not believing what he's actually hearing from her right now.

"I don't know. It just makes me, unexplainably happy when I'm with you. Before I met May and the others, I was alone, the one flower in a sea of stars, being a gear. But they came along, and most especially, _you _came along."

Dizzy's cheeks have tears streaming down on it. She is revealing her feelings for him, after all.

"_Suminasen_, my tears won't stop falling. I'm just… too happy, that you reciprocated it…"

Ky smiled, looking at her teary-eyed made it so. Not because he likes to see girls cry, but because she actually took his confession and accepted it.

"Here" Ky said, offering his handkerchief. "Dry your tears."

"Oh, thank you." She took the offer. "_Gomenasai ne_, I was, just too happy to hear that from you."

"Yeah, I know. Me too, I was, happy" Ky said, looking away from her. He is just as embarrassed as her right now. Silence, then, took its chance and reigned over the two for a while.

"Oh, and by the way…" Ky pulled her closer, and gave her a long passionate kiss. Dizzy, unaware of the sudden attack, was met with surprise, and later, with acceptance. She followed his lips, the same warm soft lips she kissed awhile ago. They break off about a minute later for air.

"That is repayment for your concern awhile ago. I guess we are even now." Ky said.

Dizzy giggled. "I guess so. So, I figure our lesson is done for today?"

"Haha, I guess it is." Ky agreed. "Please return that book to the shelf over there."

"_Haaai!_" But something unforeseen has happened. Her tail, which was not even a cause of worry for Dizzy right now, actually became a cause, for she suddenly trips on it.

"KYAA!"she screamed. "_Why now of all times?"_

"Dizzy!" Ky exclaims, reaching his hand. Dizzy managed to grab it, but his arm did not provide enough strength to stop the fall, therefore, Ky got pulled down along with her.

BLAG! That is the sound the floor made when they fell. And guess what happened to the two.

"_Itaai_, I fell on my back." Dizzy said.

"_Daijyobu desuka_, Dizzy?"

"_Ha-Hai…_" And she realized that the one, who asked if she was fine, is on top of her. They are caught up in an… awkward position.

Dizzy can only blush, while Ky can only think of one thing:

"_Well, this is… not what I expected."_

…

…

…

…

**PART III**

Ky on top, Dizzy on bottom. The traditional awkward boy-girl position. One can only freeze the instant this happens, especially if the ones involved… just confessed their feelings for each other. Random things go racing in both of their bodies, their minds, their hearts and their emotions (if that's part of the body).

"_Wow, I really did not see this coming. My feelings aren't even settled yet." Ky thought._

"_Why now, of all days? My heart's not ready yet." Dizzy thought._

"_I can feel her breathing pattern."_

"_I can feel his breathing from here."_

"_I'm kind of nervous."_

"_My heart is beating really fast."_

"_I can see everything from here."_

"_I didn't realize how toned he was."_

"_Crap, I'm getting turned on."_

"_No, he is too sexy."_

"_Shit, it's going erect. If she notices, Necro will vaporize me"_

"_Ahh, I can feel something hardening. Necro will vaporize him!"_

"_How long must I stay in this position? I must get up for her to get up."_

"_Why do I feel like staying in this position? It's as if I don't like him to get up."_

"_Okay, I have to get up on the count of three…"_

"_Okay, I'll push him up in the count of three…"_

"_1…"_

"_2…"_

"_3…" _

Ky used all of his willpower to get up, but it wasn't enough.

Dizzy is hugging him down.

"D-Dizzy?"

"It's okay; you do not need to apologize."

"B-but, we are in an awkward position…"

"It's alright, I like it this way."

"But Necro and Undine may--"

"They won't"

"How did you--"

"I suppressed them."

"Since when did you learn to--"

"The moment I realized that I love you!"

Ky froze at that line. "Huh?"

"I want to be with you, Ky-san. So much that I overcame my power's influence. I never knew that it is the only thing needed to control them."

Who knew something as, they say, trivial, as love is all that she needs to fully comprehend her power.

"The feeling of having someone important disappear in front of you just hurts. I don't want to lose you just because of this. I think both of them understood somehow, and I thank them for it."

Even with that reasoning, Ky refuses to give up his stand. His reasoning, however, wavers by the minute as this continues.

"I see… But still, w-we just confessed and, you want to move f-forward already?" Ky stuttered.

"_Hai! _I love you Ky, please do the act to me!" Dizzy said, blushing.

Ky bled nasally, the force of it made him bang his head on the floor to suppress it. A woman blatantly asking him to have sex is just, too much for him. Exemplifies the "vulnerable" part of him, apparently.

"_Uwaa, daijyobu desuka_, Ky-san?" Dizzy asked the fallen (and bloodied) Ky.

"Do you actually know the act I'm talking about?" Ky questioned anxiously, while regaining composure. "Do you know that it requires a lot of contemplation before it is even thought of?"

"_Hai_, I know. Johnny told me, vaguely. It's just that, if it would explain my existence, I would gladly do it."

"So you only seek to do it to verify your existence?" Ky retorted, and then sighed. "I'd feel really guilty if I did it for that. If I'd like to do it with you, it is because… I love you, and nothing else." Ky blushed as he finished.

Dizzy then loosened his hug on Ky. "So you do not want to do it with me after all."

"It's not that! I really love to do it with you!" Ky rebutted.

"_Wait, that came out wrong!" _

Ky's gentlemanly façade is slowly crumbling to dust. But Dizzy, upon hearing that, completely released her grip.

"Please get up, Ky-san."

Ky was taken aback. He thought that he offended her in saying that. He got up, and helped her up as well. Regaining his composure as a gentleman, he knows what to do next to a girl who got offended.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that to you. I didn't consider your feelings." He said head bowed.

"It's okay." She then turned around.

"If we're going to do it, we'll at least do it in the privacy of a room, _ne_?"

She turned around to hide her crimson face from him.

"Eh?" Ky said, surprised.

"L-Let's go to your room, K-Ky-san." Dizzy anxiously suggested.

After that particular moment, Ky's trademark reasoning disappeared into thin air.

…

…

…

…

"Well, are you ready, Dizzy?"

"Please take care of me. It is my first time after all…"

"Now that is the right time to say it. Don't worry, I'll go slowly."

He then sat beside Dizzy, whose face mirrors shyness. He figured that intimacy is required, seeing this being their first time. He kissed her on the lips. A deep, passionate kiss. Their lips moved together in response to each other. Their tongues danced in their mouths, making sure that they savor each other's flavors. His hands stroke her hair, then her neck, and then her shoulder. His head started to move down as well, now kissing her neck.

"Ahh, nha…" Dizzy's voice mirroring pleasure.

"_She certainly likes this_" hethought. He decides to move on, by slowly sliding down her blouse from the shoulder. She is wearing nothing underneath, as Ky noted earlier, so her plump breasts opened in front of him.

"Wow, Dizzy, they're beautiful" He said as he reached his right hand on her left breast, stroking it, feeling its softness, while continuing to kiss her. He used his free hand to unbutton his shirt, but finds out that they are already unbuttoned. He then looked at the hands positioned in his chest. They were Dizzy's. She unbuttoned his shirt for him. The same hands on his chest then took off the shirt. She then proceeded to unzipping his pants, revealing his obviously erect penis.

"_He~_ It's actually bigger than I visualized." Dizzy said full of lust.

"Please don't look at it that much, it's embarrassing." Ky said.

"Okay then, I'll just do this…" She then placed her hands on the shaft at started stroking it up and down. The sudden rush of pleasure made Ky moan.

"Oh, so you wanna play that way huh?" He then slipped his left hand on her groin, feeling for a crevice, and when he did, felt for a lump.

"_Uwaa~ _What are you doing, Ky-san?"

"Being even with you. I'm going to make you feel good." He then detected the presence of this lump, which is her clitoris. Using his fingers, he circled on it.

"Ahh, nyaa, ahhn, don't, ahh, touch me there, ahhh…"

"Your body says otherwise, though." And then he continued with his assault.

"Hya~ haaah, ahhh!" She moaned, music to Ky ears. He pushed her down to the bed, took the remainder of his pants off for movement, and spread Dizzy's legs.

"I'm not done yet, Dizzy." He then aimed for his clitoris, and licked it with his tongue.

"Ahhn, Ahh, Ky-san, you're mean, it's unfair!"

"Why? It tastes good here."

"It's just that, I'm the only one who feels good! You must feel good with me."

"I can still hold it; your pleasure is my priority before my own. I can only come once, you know."

"Wow, you surprisingly know a lot about this, Ky-san. I love it. Are you sure this really is your first time?"

"I'll take that as a compliment, now if you'll excuse me…" He then rubbed his penis against her genitalia.

"Ahh, nha," Dizzy moaned in pleasure. "More, Ky-san, I want more!"

"As you wish, madam" He then places it inside her. His penis was easily accepted due to the lubrication done by saliva, pre-come and vaginal fluid.

"Ahh… ahhh… Faster, faster!" Dizzy screams, pleasure surrounding every inch of her body.

"Amazing, you are accepting me. Is this really your first time?" He throws her question back, but she didn't hear it over the sound of her own moans.

"Oh well…"

The action Ky did to her was a double-edged sword: it pleasured him, as it pleasured Dizzy. The world means nothing to them now. The world they know of is filled with pleasure. They both wished it would last forever. Sadly, it has been going on for too long. They must make a final push.

"Hhhaa, aahh, aahh, ahhh, ahhh. I'm, ahhh, coming…" Dizzy explained

"Let's do it together, ahgh, ahh, ahhh, _Must, pull it out, or…"_

Before Ky even attempted, Dizzy wrapped her legs around him, sealing his escape.

"I wanna accept all of you, Ky-san!"

Ky is then left with no choice.

"Dizzy!"

"Ky-san!"

"DIZZY!!!"

"KY-SAN!!!"

Ky then ejaculated inside her, an amount that surprised even himself.

"Ahh, it's hot… It's filling me… ahh…"

The girl's body contracted and shook, indicating acceptance and orgasm. And the deed is done. The two slumped in bed, energy expended.

"Was it, good enough for our first time?" Ky asked.

"_Hai!_ I'd like to do this sometime again." Dizzy answered. "You really came a lot inside me."

"_Uwaa_! I'm sorry! I felt so good that I forgot how to restrain myself." The reasoning and goodwill part of him he threw away as they got it on returned to him in a rush. He's the normal Ky again.

"You don't need to apologize, Ky-san. At that amount, I'm certain we'll really have a child."

"I don't know if I'm supposed to be happy about that." Ky thought. Having a child comes second after preserving justice, at least for him.

"But, I always wanted you to be a father, and me the mother. If ever this act really makes a baby, I'll find out for sure if it's true." Dizzy said, with conviction.

"And that would help you explain your existence, I take it?"

"_Hai! Onegai ne,_ Ky-san. Be the father of my child."

Ky can only smile at that. The thing they did may just be an experiment done to prove her existence; but at least, he did it with nothing in the way.

"I will, if you are okay with me."

"Of course! I love you so much, after all. We are going to stay together for eternity, _ne_? Like the one you taught me in the morning?"

"Yeah, we will…" He hugged Dizzy closer to him. "Trust me…"

…

…

…

…

**PART IV**

Morning came. Ky woke at the sight of Dizzy beside him.

"_She still is sleeping soundly. She must be tired from the things we did last night."_

He remembers it clearly, her moans, her demands, her body, everything. His imagination suddenly ran wild again. He thought of the possibilities, the positions, and the like.

"_Damn it, Kiske! Stop imagining weird things!"_

As a countermeasure, he slammed his head on the wall. That certainly got him normalized yesterday.

"_I reeeally, need to control myself." _Ky thought. _"I certainly do not want to talk to walls anymore…"_

He got up and placed a blanket over her naked, sleeping body, took a hot bath to focus himself on the job ahead, and wore his standard uniform. He still has to go _to_ work. Justice always needs to be protected, right. He took one last glace at Dizzy's sleeping form. Her peaceful, smiling face, made him smile as well.

"_She used up all her energy to suppress her powers, just for me."_

He grabbed his sword and made it to the door.

"Well, I'm leaving now, Dizzy… _Ittekimasu…_" As he left, he heard a faint voice from behind him.

"_Itterashai, Ky-san…" _

_

* * *

_**A/N: Constructive criticism, not flames, are welcome... Thanks for reading.**_  
_


End file.
